vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Event
NOTE:THIS EVENT HAS NO OFFICIAL BANNER TO REPRESENT THE EVENT. THE BANNER SHOWN IS A FAN-MADE BANNER. ---- Event Overview Enemy fleets have begun attacking our sector. Repel the invading forces to put a end to their strike. Event Information Similar to the Crossfire event, Demon Corp fleets will spawn and move from planet to portal in huge packs. They are not agro and behave like normal event fleets, thus making it possible to farm VSec Blueprints when killing these fleets. Although it is said that VEGA and alien fleets attack the sector they either do not appear or don't reward points upon kill.These events are still to hard for low level players are for mainly mid level players to catch up on tech.These events are also KIXEYE's way of giving out new base tech without interfering with main events. An Altairian Catch-up Special Event was run on 5/7/2018, 3/8/18, 1/9/18 and 15/10/18, in order to allow budding end-game players to earn Altairian Tech and catch up before the next season started. The Special Event cycles within the event cycles thus making its pattern unpredictable. They will appear in some months but may be gone in other months. Prizes This event is the first (of several) to re-introduce past event Prizes. These are different depending on which Special event has occurred and which prizes KIXEYE decides to re-release. |-|1st Special Event= |-|2nd Special Event= |-|3rd Special Event= |-|4th Special Event= |-|5th Special Event= |-|6th-9th Special Event= Fleet Values |-|1st-5th Special Event= DEMON CORPS DIVISION DEMON CORPS SIEGE FLEETS For more information on the event targets, click here. |-|6th-8th Special Event= Note: Level 60 Altairian Outposts in event briefing are actually Altairian Fortresses in-game. For more information on the event targets, click here and here. |-|9th Special Event= Note: Level 60 Altairian Outposts in event briefing are actually Altairian Fortresses in-game. note: * means not 100% drop rate. For more information on the event targets, click here. Trivia *Before the event began, 2 hours prior, the event was named Crossfire. The event was actually based off Crossfire. *The Special Event has the most prizes ever in one event. *Although in its description, VEGA nor alien fleets are actually a viable way of getting points as both do not count and aliens do not even spawn. *This event was part of the "Bring Bases Back" movement, which many players wanted at the time as bases at that time were severely under powered. *Many people were not pleased with the first Special Event as they aired the Crossfire fleets which were very powerful. This prevented many players obtaining points for the event efficiently. *The third edition of the Special Event was referred to as the Legacy Event by Kixeye. *The fourth Special Event along with all following variants have been officially referred to as the Catch Up Event. *The fourth Special Event ironically lasted around only a mere 2 days. Gallery SpecialEventGlitch.jpeg|Special Event still named Crossfire before being changed LegacyInfogrpahic.jpg|Event Point Payout infographic for the third Special Event. H. Python Special Event Store.png|First Special Event Variant store Completed I. Valhalla Special Event Store.png|Second Version Event store completed J. Legacy Event Store.png|Third Variant Completed Category:Recurring Events